E coli world
Class: L *'Gravity:' 1.4 G *'Diameter:' 12,340 Km *'Period:' 400 days *'Rotation:' 32 hours *'Satellites:' none *'Life:' None on land Aquatic complex vertebrate life. *'Climate:' St/sA *'Population:' 0 *'Government:' none E coil is a world and system between the ex Howard Colony and Oz. It is some 30 light years from the Kurr Association, x-23 y4 on the Epiphany Trek Map. Origin E coli was first discovered by an Earth slow ship that was trapped in a swirly thing. The damaged vessel lucked out when the twisted hulk and the survivors were dumped near a class M world. The ship in question had been hijacked by religious extremists out to make a new communism and free choice free New America for themselves. A hand full of NASA technicians and ground crew were highjacked with the ship. At the new world most of the technicians took one of the shuttles and escaped. The religious extremists and the one technician that didn't get away, Allen Strad landed to form a new colony, not much choice the ship was finished being a ship. Within four years of their arrival they were sick. Some strain of TeNGO. The colony blamed the Communist malcontents (I.E. the NASA crew that got away) for launching a bio war on them. Having a few jack-leg geneticists themselves they created their own plague and used one of the few intact sounding rockets they had to launch it. The cycle repeated and repeated. Within two hundred years the landscape of the world was a seething mass of virulent germs. The remaining colony was indoors for good as stepping outside was sure death. The colony was failing not growing. Cut off from the outside, the madman's cocktail of plagues was impacting the general health and intelligence of everyone but the madman they called Grampa. AKA Allen Strad. In their addled state they decided that they needed to improve the Human form. Pressure from the endless bio war had actually made good geneticist out of them. They created the Plasmoids as a last gasp for survival. A Human derived tailor made trans-human destined to live in a disease riddled world. Discovery Into this situation came the USS Discovery Contact was made, with isolation suits. The Discovery found the remains of the breakaways' shuttle, they never made it. The Colony had been fighting itself and the natural germs of the world for nearly three centuries. No one had ever attacked them. The Discovery was asked to remove the remaining children, 23 kids of various ages, all impacted by their environment and one young lady to take care of them. Grampa added himself to the list by stealing the last working shuttle and burning it out getting to the Discovery. Dannon Years later the USS Abraham Dannon did a welfare check on the remaining colony. They found that the Zak had raided it taking or killing everyone. Every able man and woman had fought the Zak to the last finally blowing their environmental envelope as a last ditch "suck it Zak" move. The Dannon chased down the Zak ship and found it drifting. The crew was dead of a dozen diseases, and there was evidence a second Zak ship had tried to rescue them. The remaining colonists, the old, the halt, and the lame, those that couldn't fight were on the first ship. Once their were rescued and in isolation the Dannon pursued the second ship. The second ship was found dying, the remaining Zak desperately trying to submit even as the diseases were bursting their puss filled bellies. USS Dannon recovered 21 members of the colony, the old and sick, a fraction of the persons they knew to be present. The Zak had already called home. Keeping the secret was not possible. The Dannon destroyed both Zak ships as an act of sanitation. Few Zak were recovered from the second ship and survived. Their were broken and return to Oz with the Dannon. They has since joined the Kurr in helping their fellows adapt. The Dannon returned to the e Coli world and rescued the Plasmoids that had fled the colony in the wake of the attack. They figured the Zak would not be kind. There were right. Fate E coli was a marginal class M world until the Zak glassed the surface due to the rampant weaponized diseases that infested the whole of the planet. While no one agrees with their destruction of the colony present all consider the follow up an act of sanitation. The Zak that sacked the colony died hideous deaths by diseases they could not fight. Two ships were destroyed due to the weaponized germs. It is hoped that sea life still present recolonizes the land in time. A possible project to reseed the planet is being considered by the Kurr. E coil is the former home world of the Plasmoids. One they do not regret leaving. It is also a world of the Rrell, a giant ant like race that is now extinct (save a few hundred cyborgs that cannot reproduce). The planet still has plenty of archeology under the surface. Category:Planets Category:Kurr Space Category:Epiphany Trek